Teraz albo Nigdy!
by Truska93
Summary: Bella i Edward to zgodna i szczęśliwa para. Jedno nieporozumienie, jedna niewyjaśniona sprawa może doprowadzić do zerwania. Jednak dzięki bliskim udaje się naprawić to, co zostało wcześniej złamane...


„Teraz albo nigdy"

Autor: truska93

Beta: aleksandra19950;*

Bella od dawna zdawała sobie sprawę, że poza Edwardem nie ma nikogo, kogo kochałaby tak bardzo. Nawet jej miłość do rodziców z czasem słabła, dając jeszcze większą siłę uczuciu, jakim darzyła swojego chłopaka.

Nadchodził wieczór. Bella wybierała właśnie świeże ubranie na wyjście do parku. Codziennie wraz z Edwardem spacerowali alejkami, trzymając się za ręce, spoglądając sobie czule w oczy… oboje wiedzieli, że nie ma na świecie siły, która by ich rozdzieliła. Przynajmniej tak myśleli. Kochali się bardzo mocno i powtarzali to sobie codziennie na głos. Nie wstydzili się swoich uczuć…

Telefon Belli zawibrował na biurku. Podeszła do niego i spojrzała na wyświetlacz. Po chwili uśmiechnęła się promiennie.

- Cześć, królewno – usłyszała po drugiej stronie.

- Cześć, Edwardzie – odpowiedziała.

- Jesteś gotowa? Właśnie zbliżam się do Twojego ganku. Widzę zapalone światło w Twoim pokoju – powiedział.

- Prawie – oznajmiła Bella. Jedną ręką trzymała telefon, a drugą szukała bluzkę, grzebiąc w małej stercie ubrań. Edward na te słowa zachichotał.

- Ok., zaczekam – powiedział ze śmiechem.

- Dzięki. Kocham cię – wyszeptała czule.

- Ja ciebie bardziej – powiedział, jeszcze bardziej się śmiejąc.

Bella odłożyła szybko telefon, uśmiechając się do siebie. Chwyciła dwie bluzki i zaczęła je mierzyć, przeglądając się w lustrze. Wybrała jasno żółtą tunikę i nałożyła na nią ciepły, czarny sweter. Spoglądnęła ostatni raz w lustro, przygładzając włosy i wyszła z pokoju. Spojrzała na zegar i zrozumiała, że nie poświęciła sobie dużo czasu. Wolała szybciej zejść na dół i spotkać się z ukochanym niż upiększać swój wygląd.

Po drodze spotkała swoją mamę, Renee. Krzątała się po kuchni, szykując kolację.

- Wychodzisz? – spytała Renee. Oczywiście to pytanie było czysto retoryczne, aczkolwiek dobrze wiedziała, z kim jej córka wychodziła każdego dnia. Bella spojrzała na nią, jednocześnie wkładając buty.

- Tak, idę na spacer. Z Edwardem – uściśliła. Renee uśmiechnęła się.

- Tylko się nie spóźnij na kolację, jasne? – spytała.

- Będę punktualnie – powiedziała dziewczyna, wychodząc z domu.

Kiedy zamknęła za sobą drzwi, ujrzała Edwarda. Siedział na małej ławeczce na jej ganku, trzymając w ręce czerwoną różę. Wstał po chwili, lustrując ją wzrokiem. Uśmiechnął się szeroko i podszedł bliżej.

- Nie kazałaś na siebie długo czekać – powiedział. Podał Belli różę i nachylił się, żeby ją pocałować.

Oboje przez dłuższą chwilę zapomnieli o całym świecie. Edward delikatnie zatracał się w pocałunku, chłonąc wargi Belli i smakując jej truskawkowego błyszczyku. Bella zadrżała pod wpływem uczucia jakim darzyła swojego ukochanego. Jedną ręką chwyciła za różę i wyciągnęła ją z dłoni Edwarda. Po chwili zarzuciła mu obie ręce na szyję i przylgnęli do siebie jeszcze mocniej.

- Może pójdziemy się przejść? – zaproponował chłopak, przerywając pocałunek. Oboje lekko dyszeli, ale czuli, że stać ich na więcej, że mogą więcej!

- Oczywiście – odpowiedziała Bella, łapiąc dłoń Edwarda. Oboje, ramię w ramię ruszyli w kierunku miejskiego parku…

Minęła zaledwie godzina, a wracali, szczęśliwi do domu. Kiedy znów stali na ganku, Edward po raz setny już pocałował Belle i zapewnił, że kocha ją najbardziej na świecie. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się szeroko i odpowiedziała mu tym samym.

Kiedy odchodził do swojego domu, Bella odprowadzała go wzrokiem, wdychając zapach róży. Wspominała dzisiejszy spacer…, kiedy to oboje śmiali się beztrosko, przechadzali się wokół kwitnących wiosną kwiatów, aż w końcu usiedli na ławce i przez długi czas spoglądali sobie w oczy…

Bella westchnęła i weszła do domu. Zdjęła buty i sweter, a następnie skierowała się do kuchni, gdzie miała czekać na nią kolacja. Kiedy weszła do środka, zastała w niej swoją matkę, która nie uśmiechała się już jak przed jej wyjściem. Odłożyła różę na blat i spojrzała na Renee.

- Mamo, stało się coś? – spytała niepewnie. Kobieta spojrzała na nią, nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć.

- Twojemu ojcu i jego firmie zaproponowali sprzedaż sieci małych marketów – odpowiedziała.

- To chyba świetna wiadomość – oznajmiła dziewczyna. Matka spojrzała jej w oczy.

- Tak, to jest świetna wiadomość. Ale jest mały minus…

- Minus? Jaki?

- Sieć tych sklepów znajduje się w Europie. A dokładniej w Niemczech. Twój ojciec, chcąc zarządzać musi się tam przeprowadzić…

Bella zastygła bez ruchu. Słowo przeprowadzka jakoś nie bardzo jej odpowiadało. Jedno słowo mogło zrujnować jej dotychczasowe życie…

- Ale… - zaczęła.

- Bello, kochanie, Twój ojciec dzwonił i oznajmił mi, że za dwa tygodnie będziemy mieszkać w nowym domu…

Tymi słowami utwierdziła ją w przekonaniu, że wszystko, co kiedyś miała, w ułamku sekundy mogła stracić… Miłość, przyjaźń… to wszystko, co miało być już na zawsze, z jej winy, z winy jej rodziców umrze razem z jej wyjazdem.

- Jak to? Dlaczego tak szybko? Nie zostawię szkoły, przyjaciół… - _I Edwarda_, pomyślała.

- Kochanie, wiem, że to dla ciebie trudne, ale zobaczysz, że wszystko się ułoży. Zobaczysz…

- Nie, mamo. Nic się nie ułoży. Ja już mam poukładane życie i nie zrezygnuje z niego. Zostaje tutaj, w Forks. Nigdzie się stąd nie ruszam.

Renee westchnęła ciężko. Nie chciała kłócić się z córką. Dobrze wiedziała, co, albo lepiej, kto trzyma tutaj jej córkę.

- Chodzi o Edwarda, prawda? – spytała. – Będziecie do siebie pisać. Jeśli się kochacie, to on zrozumie, przetrwacie to…

- Mamo, to Ty niczego nie rozumiesz. Nie chce żyć w związku na odległość!

- Rozumiem cie, kotku, ale…

- Nie, mamo. Proszę…

- Koniec tej dyskusji! – wrzasnęła Renee. Bella wytrzeszczyła na nią oczy, ale posłusznie przerwała rozmowę. Spojrzała ostatni raz na swoją matkę, pokazując jej, jak bardzo ją rani tą decyzją. Chwyciła różę i pobiegła do swojego pokoju…

Będąc sama w pomieszczeniu, dziewczyna rzuciła się na łóżko, roniąc łzy smutku. Była zła na wszystko, co ją otaczało. Nawet róża, którą dostała od Edwarda, straciła swój urok i zapach. Cisnęła nią w kąt i wróciła do płaczu w poduszkę…

Po upływie kilku minut usłyszała swój telefon. Podniosła głowę, ale nie ruszyła się z miejsca. Nie miała ochoty z nikim rozmawiać. Przeżywała wewnętrzny dramat, nie wiedząc, co będzie dalej z jej poukładanym życiem.

A może to Edward?, pomyślała. Zerwała się z łóżka i podbiegła do biurka, skąd dochodził dzwonek. Spojrzała na wyświetlacz i szybkim ruchem dłoni starła ostatnie łzy z policzka.

- Halo? – spytała zaraz po wciśnięciu zielonej słuchawki.

- Bello, kochanie, Ty płaczesz? – spytał zaniepokojony Edward.

- Nie, wydaje Ci się. Przed chwilą kichałam i jakoś tak… - zaczęła.

- Aha… Już myślałem, że coś się stało…

I stało się, pomyślała Isabella. Nie miała odwagi powiedzieć mu, że musi wyjechać z rodzicami do Niemiec i że ten wyjazd rozdzieli ich dwoje być może na bardzo długo… być może na zawsze.

- Dzwonię tylko, żeby Ci powiedzieć dobranoc – powiedział Edward.

- Dziękuję i dobranoc – odpowiedziała Bella, uśmiechając się na te słowa.

Szybko się rozłączyła i wróciła do płaczu. Właśnie po raz pierwszy okłamała swojego ukochanego…

Obudziła się bardzo wcześnie rano. Mimo że spała zaledwie dwie godziny, czuła, ze więcej nie zmruży oka. Wstała szybko i przyszykowała się do szkoły, biorąc szybki prysznic i pakując wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy do torby.

Zeszła, a raczej zbiegła na dół, nie zważając na strome schodki. Kiedy znalazła się w kuchni, chwyciła za płatki i od razu, bez dolania mleka zaczęła je zajadać.

Po upływie chwili poczuła w kieszeni swój telefon. Odebrała szybko, nie patrząc, kto dzwoni.

- Hej, Bello – przywitał się słodko dziewczęcy głos. Należał on do Alice, jej najlepszej przyjaciółki.

- Witaj, Alice – odpowiedziała, chrupiąc płatki.

- Nie przeszkadzam Ci? – spytała All, lekko chichocząc.

- Nie, skąd… - Bella odłożyła płatki na stół i usiadła na krzesło.

- Już myślałam… Mam dla Ciebie propozycję – zaczęła.

- Słucham.

- Wpadnę dzisiaj po ciebie, pojedziemy moim autem – zaświergotała.

- Zdałaś? – spytała zaskoczona Bella.

- Oczywiście, za pierwszym razem – powiedziała Alice z dumą w głosie.

- No to ja czekam na ciebie – oznajmiła Bella, wychodząc z kuchni.

- Właściwie to ja już czekam na ciebie…

Bella zaśmiała się krótko i rozłączyła się. Ubrała szybko buty, chwyciła torbę i wybiegła przed dom, gdzie czekała Alice w swoim nowym samochodzie.

Dziewczyna wsiadła do środka, nie ukrywając zdumienia. Przyjaciółka pomachała jej przed nosem małym kartonikiem, żeby się pochwalić.

- Wiedziałam, że sobie poradzisz – oznajmiła Bella.

- Dziękuję. A teraz w drogę…

Podczas jazdy do szkoły Bella opowiedziała przyjaciółce o przyszłej przeprowadzce i o tym, jak będzie się czuła smutno bez Edwarda. Alice zwolniła auto, by móc jakoś pocieszyć koleżankę.

- Ja nie chce wyjeżdżać – powiedziała zrozpaczona Bella.

- Rozumiem Cię… Pewnie tak samo bym się czuła, gdyby mnie to czekało. A powiedziałaś już Edwardowi?

- Nie, nie powiedziałam. I nie wiem, jak ja mu to powiem…

Bella chciała dodać coś jeszcze, ale właśnie stanęły na szkolnym parkingu. Wysiadły z wozu i dostrzegły zbliżającą się postać. Bella rozpoznała w nim od razu swojego ukochanego.

- Witaj, kochana – przywitał się. – Cześć, Alice.

- Hej – powiedziały chórkiem.

- Co macie takie tęgie miny, co? – spytał Edward.

- Nic, nic, naprawdę – powiedziała All.

- Skoro tak, to…

- Chodźmy już, bo zaraz się spóźnimy – dodała szybko Bella.

Przyjaciółka i chłopak spojrzeli na nią, zaskoczeni, ale posłusznie udali się wraz z nią do budynku.

Bella cały czas rozmyślała, jak powiedzieć Edwardowi o swoim wyjeździe. Przygotowywała w głowie swoją przemowę, jaką zamierzała wygłosić podczas dzisiejszego spaceru. Cały czas chodziła nieprzytomna. Kiedy ukochany pytał ją, co się dzieje, zbywała go błahymi wymówkami…

Nadeszła lekcja angielskiego. Pisząc test, Bella nadal nie mogła się skupić na rzeczywistości. Alice podała jej małą karteczkę:

„_Powiedziałaś Edwardowi o wyjeździe? Odp."_

Bella nabazgrała jej krótka odpowiedź zaraz pod pytaniem:

„_Nie, nie dałam rady. Powiem mu, kiedy przyjdzie czas…"_

Podała Alice karteczkę, uważając, żeby nauczyciel nie nakrył je na tajnej korespondencji. Po chwili przyjaciółka napisała szybko jeszcze jedno pytanie i podała dyskretnie karteczkę.

„_Masz jakiś plan? Edward nie zasługuje, żebyś go oszukiwała…"_

Westchnęła ciężko. Wiedziała, że All ma rację. Edward nie zasługiwał na kłamstwo i oszustwo z jej strony.

„_Dzisiaj wieczorem. Mam nadzieję, że zrozumie"_

Wyciągnęła rękę w kierunku koleżanki, jednak liścik wypadł na podłogę. Serce zaczęło walić jej jak oszalałe. Schyliła się po niego, jednak uprzedził ją ktoś siedzący przed nią. Edward.

Kiedy przyuważył na małej karteczce swoje imię, zainteresował się pozostałą treścią. Bella i Alice spojrzały po sobie. Obie były przerażone tym, co Edward wywnioskuje z ich liściku.

W tym oto momencie zadzwonił dzwonek. Cała trójka poderwała się z miejsc, jednak Edward rzucił liścikiem o ławkę i wybiegł z klasy. Wtedy Bella zrozumiała, że popełniła wielki błąd…, być może największy błąd w swoim życiu.

Razem z Alice wybiegły za nim. Przeszukały cały korytarz i stołówkę, jednak ślad po Edwardzie zaginął. Wyszły na zewnątrz i ujrzały, jak kroczy w kierunku swojego auta. Bella podbiegła do niego, wołając jego imię. Odwrócił się, jednak nie miał ochoty z nią rozmawiać.

- Kiedy zamierzałaś mi powiedzieć? – warknął, kiedy dobiegła do niego.

- To nie tak. Nie wiedziałam, jak Ci to powiedzieć i…

- Nie wiedziałaś? Nie wiedziałaś? Proszę cię, nie wciskaj mi takiego kitu!

- Edward, ja naprawdę chciałam Ci to dzisiaj powiedzieć…

- Myślałem, że nie mamy przed sobą tajemnic…

- Bo nie mamy!

- Myliłem się co do ciebie – powiedział w końcu. Belli zabrakło powietrza w płucach, kiedy usłyszała te słowa. Chciało jej się płakać, ale pozostawała twarda. Czuła na plecach wzrok Alice, która przyglądała się ich rozmowie.

- O czym Ty mówisz? – spytała po chwili.

- Zrywam z Tobą, Bello – oznajmił Edward. – Nie chce być z kimś, kto mnie oszukuje.

- Ale ja ci chciałam powiedzieć!

- Powiedziałabyś mi? Powiedziała? Myślałem, że od razu mi powiesz, ale najpierw wolałaś pobiec z tym do psiapsióły. Wiesz co? Idź już sobie…

Bella nie wytrzymała dłużej i rozpłakała się. Edward wzruszył tylko ramionami i wsiadł do swojego wozu. Odpalił silnik i ruszył z piskiem opon przed siebie. W głębi serca czuł, że właśnie popełnia błąd, ale wmawiał sobie z całych sił, że nie on tu zawinił. Przyspieszył i zniknął z pola widzenia swojej…byłej dziewczyny.

Bella całe popołudnie spędziła sama w swoim pokoju. Nie odbierała telefonów, nie zeszła na obiad. Czuła głęboką pustkę i smutek. Nie widziała dla siebie przyszłości. Nie widziała jej bez Edwarda….

Ktoś zapukał do jej pokoju. Nie miała nawet ochoty odpowiedzieć. Do środka weszła jej mama, zmartwiona, że jej córka cierpi. Usiadła na krańcu łóżka i wpatrywała się w smutną twarz Belli.

- Zejdź na dół. Przygotowałam dobry obiad – powiedziała po chwili. – Przyjechał tata – dodała po chwili.

Bella podniosła głowę. Wyczytała z oczu matki, że chce jej coś powiedzieć. Coś, co jeszcze bardziej ją może zranić. Przyjechał tata, dobry obiad… Coś tu się nie zgadzało.

- Mamo, co się stało? – spytała.

Renee uciekła wzrokiem w kąt, błądząc nim po wszystkich jego zakamarkach. Bella zmusiła ją, żeby w końcu na nią spojrzała.

- Powiedz to w końcu. Gorzej już nie będzie, nie martw się – powiedziała oschle.

- Przyjechał tata. Propozycja tak mu się spodobała, że wyjeżdżamy za dwa dni. Musisz się spakować…

Matka Belli spojrzała bojaźliwie w kierunku córki, wyczekując płaczliwej reakcji i próśb, żeby jednak zostali. Ale przeliczyła się.

- Dobrze. Będę gotowa już jutro – oznajmiła pewnie.

- Jesteś pewna? Wczoraj miałaś tyle przeciw…

- Mamo, nic mnie już tutaj nie trzyma. Wyjedźmy. Może tam mi się polepszy…-

Matka nie odpowiedziała, tylko przytuliła córkę bardzo mocno. Nie chciała jej unieszczęśliwiać, ale słysząc jej zgodę, kamień spadł z jej serca.

- Pójdę powiedzieć tacie. Zejdź do nas, proszę – wszeptała.

- Później. Chce jeszcze pobyć sama.

Renee wstała i udała się do wyjścia. Zanim zamknęła za sobą drzwi, spojrzała za siebie i ujrzała wielki ból i cierpienie uosobione w ciele jej własnej córki. _Nie mogę jej pozwolić na to_, pomyślała. Kiedy zamknęła drzwi, wyciągnęła telefon i wybrała jeden ważny numer.

- Halo? – spytał kobiecy głos.

- Alice? Tutaj Renee, matka Belli. Musisz mi w czymś pomóc…

_2 dni później…_

Alice siedziała w małej kawiarence i oczekiwała na Edwarda. Umówili się na krótka rozmowę.

Po raz setny dzisiaj spojrzała na zegarek, a później wyjrzała przez przeszkloną ścianę kawiarni. Nie przyjdzie, pomyślała. Nie przyjdzie, bo domyślił się, że chce z nim porozmawiać o Belli.

Przerwała jednak swoje rozważania, gdyż do środka wszedł właśnie Edward. Rozglądnął się po sali i kiedy wyłapał postać Alice, skierował swe kroki do jej stolika.

- O co chodzi? – spytał, kiedy usiadł naprzeciw niej. Podsunęła mu małą kartkę. Niechętnie wziął ją w ręce. Ostatnio z takiej kartki dowiedział się zbyt wiele…

- Bella dzisiaj wyjeżdża. Rozumiem, że nie pożegnałeś się z nią jeszcze?

Edward spojrzał na nią, krzywiąc się.

- Nie, nie mam zamiaru… - warknął.

Rozłożył kartkę i wczytał się w jej treść:

„_Odchodzę. Teraz czeka mnie inne życie i mam nadzieję, że spotka mnie tam wiele szczęścia. Ale co ja w ogóle sobie myślę? Nie mogę być szczęśliwą. Moje szczęście odeszło, a nadzieja zgasła razem z odejściem Jego osoby…"_

Alice zauważyła zmianę na jego twarzy. Edward odłożył kartkę i spojrzał z powrotem na przyjaciółkę Belli.

- Ona ciągle o Tobie myśli. Tą kartkę znalazłam na jej biurku, tak jak i setkę innych. Ciągle maluje Twój portret…

- I co z tego?

- Nie udawaj, że Cie to nie obchodzi – powiedziała, unosząc nieco swój głos.

Edward nachylił się nad stolikiem, gapiąc się na Alice dużymi zielonymi oczyma.

- Obchodzi mnie, jasne? Ale co z tego? Nie powiedział mi o własnym wyjeździe i pewnie chciała to ukryć…

- Jesteś żałosny, wiesz? Zamiast wmawiać sobie, że cię oszukiwała, to powinieneś biec na lotnisko i błagać ją, żeby do ciebie wróciła!

- Ale…

- Rany, a ja cie uważałam za normalnego faceta. Człowieku, zrozum, że ona cię kocha. Właśnie sprzed nosa ucieka ci ostatnia szansa, żeby powiedzieć jej, że też ją kochasz…

Edward zaczął nerwowo stukać palcami o stolik. Wbił wzrok w kartkę i nie odwracał się od niej przez dobre pięć minut.

- O której ma samolot? – spytał w końcu. Alice uśmiechnęła się, zadowolona, że udało jej się spełnić zadanie.

- Za pół godziny. Jedź już teraz, to może zdążysz…

Nie dokończyła, bo Edward zerwał się na nogi, biegnąc do wyjścia. Alice schowała kartkę i spojrzała przez szybę, jak odjeżdża.

- Nie ma sprawy, ja zapłacę – powiedziała sama do siebie…

Edward gnał ulicami Forks. Gdy udało mu się przebić do Port Angeles, napotkał na ostatnią przeszkodę: duże korki. Klął jak opętany i trąbił klaksonem na samochody jadące przed nim. Spojrzał na zegarek i uświadomił sobie, że zostało mu tylko dziesięć minut. Boże, żebym zdążył, żebym zdążył, pomyślał. Jednak swoją szansę chyba stracił, bo korek nie ruszył się ani o centymetr.

_Teraz albo nigdy_, pomyślał.

- Pieprzyć to! – wrzasnął i wysiadł z samochodu. Zaczął biec w stronę lotniska, zostawiając auto na środku drogi.

Biegł szybko, trącając przechodniów. Kiedy poczuł zmęczenie, nie zatrzymał się, nie miał na to czasu. Pędził przed siebie o mały włos nie wypluwając swoich płuc.

W końcu dotarł na lotnisko. Rozglądnął się wokół, ale wszędzie widział pełno ludzi. Wszyscy czekali na swój lot. Zgiął się wpół, łapiąc łapczywie powietrza i znów zaczął biec jak szalony. Spojrzał na tablicę w poszukiwaniu odpowiedniego lotu. Przy okazji zerknął na zegarek i uświadomił sobie, że ma tylko dwie minuty!

Edward przyspieszył, ale kiedy wpadł na grupę turystów, przewrócił się. Zegarek wybił godzinę odlotu i zrozumiał wtedy, że się spóźnił…

Wstał szybko, przepraszając poturbowanych ludzi i zrezygnowany poszedł przed siebie. Podniósł głowę i nagle ujrzał kogoś, kogo tak bardzo pragnął odszukać…

Zaczął znów swój morderczy bieg, ale tym razem widział swój cel. Bella, odwrócona do niego tyłem właśnie zbliżała się do odprawy. Miała na sobie długi, kremowy płaszcz, a jej brązowe loki sięgały do połowy pleców.

- Bella! Bella, zaczekaj! – zaczął wrzeszczeć.

Dziewczyna odwróciła się, zainteresowana, kto ją nawołuje. Gdy ujrzała Edwarda, najpierw zbladła, ale później wypuściła z rąk walizkę i podbiegła do niego.

- Edward? – spytała. – Co ty tu robisz?

- Przepraszam… cię…bardzo – powiedział, łapiąc powietrze każde słowo. – Nie chcę, żebyś wyjechała, myśląc, że się na ciebie gniewam. Kocham cię, Bello – powiedział.

Dziewczyna poczuła, że do jej oczu napływają łzy. Podeszła bliżej i dotknęła delikatnie dłonią gorącego policzka Edwarda. Chłopak zamknął oczy i zbliżył swoje usta do jej. Zaczęli się całować bez opamiętania. Był to tak gorący i czuły pocałunek, który zdawał się nie mieć końca. Bella roniła łzy szczęścia, a Edward chłonął jej wargi, by móc zapamiętać je jak najlepiej…

Kiedy odsunęli się od siebie, ujrzeli obok Renee. Stała i patrzyła na ich dwoje.

- Pisz do mnie codziennie – odrzekł Edward.

- Będę pisać. Obiecuję… - Bella rzuciła mu się po raz ostatni na szyję.

- Bello – zaczęła jej matka. Wraz z Edwardem skierowali oczy wprost na nią. – Twój ojciec poleci sam. Powiedział, że załatwi wszystkie formalności i wróci do nas za tydzień. Chciał, żebyś była szczęśliwa, a zostaniesz taka, jeśli nie wyjedziemy z Forks…Znajdzie kogoś, kto będzie zarządzał za niego.

Bella rozdziawiła buzię i wtuliła się w matkę. Te słowa były jak błogosławieństwo dla związku jej i Edwarda, który od teraz, dzięki jej rodzicom, znów stanął na nogi…


End file.
